<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>give me your hand and never let go by emilia_kaisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618255">give me your hand and never let go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa'>emilia_kaisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eurovision Song Challenge [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, EurovisionSongChallenge, F/M, Kruna, Not Beta Read, Relationship Study, Serbia - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let the world hear me now,<br/>I'm guarding you with my life.<br/>Let them all see us now,<br/>Let everyone know that, forever,<br/>I am yours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivan Bukin/Alexandra Stepanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eurovision Song Challenge [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>give me your hand and never let go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song and fic nr 8: 'Kruna' by Nevena Božović.<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Your dear eyes </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Are the only thing that calms me down. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh, I love you so </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She can’t imagine it, skating with someone else. </p>
<p>He is her anchor, the only person who fully gets her, understands her without words. </p>
<p>When she’s holding his hand, everything is alright, and nothing really matters, people, scores that aren’t what she wants them to be.</p>
<p>It’s all okay, as long as they’re keeping each other close. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The night is long, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It is sad without you, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Give me your hand, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And never let go </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t always easy. It still isn’t, with the way their lives are, with eyes watching them and with their dreams and needs. It’s not easy, to find balance, but they’ve been dancing on this thing line for a long time now, and somehow, they managed not to fall, their fingers entwined and never letting go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Let the world hear me now, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I'm guarding you with my life. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Let them all see us now, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Let everyone know that, forever, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I am yours. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They don’t say it, out loud. Not like they have to, or like anyone has to hear it being said. They just dance, and dance, for the whole world to see, for the world to ask questions that won’t be answered.</p>
<p>Because they don’t need words. They know. </p>
<p>And that’s all that matters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The crown is yours, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> My love, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I want you to know </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> That it belongs to you</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>